Escape
by Ava Brett
Summary: A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the Hunting business once and for all. He'll do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law, and certainly not the fact he's a child. One way or another they will escape.
1. Chapter 1

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Chapter One

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me, I am merely using them for my own twisted entertainment._

Author Note –_ Only one new story after this one to go! _

_This one is a very clear A/U! I always thought there was two ways Dean could have gone when it came to his father. The first was following him blindly like he does in the series and the second is blaming him for what happened and the life they lead afterwards, In short Dean resenting and almost hating his father. I thought I'd explore it and see what came from it._

_Chapters will be short but everyone will make an appearance _

Summary - A/U – _When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the Hunting business once and for all. He'll do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law, and certainly not the fact he's a child. One way or another they will escape._

Romances – _Not in this one I'm afraid _

* * *

"You remember what you have to do Dean?" John Winchester asked, staring down at his son. Dean was staring straight ahead of him, his face expressionless. He didn't answer in words instead giving one curt nod.

John licked his lips nervously, reaching out and touching Dean's shoulder ignoring the way the young boy flinched away from his touch.

"I'll be with you the whole time" he continued to say unsure whether he was trying to reassure Dean or him self. "I won't allow it to get you it's just-" his voice trailed off and he swallowed deeply, looking away from Dean's still body to stare at the building in front of him.

What could he say?

He was sorry but Dean fit the creature's victim pattern perfectly and so it made sense to send his own son into danger? Words seemed inadequate.

Dean hadn't said anything but Dean rarely said anything if it wasn't to do with Sam. It was as though his nine year old son had shut off the day of the fire, not allowing anyone to grow close to him. John had tried to understand him but Dean was beyond him. Sammy was easier to understand, as long as Dean was near him the youngest was happy. Take Dean away and Sam reacted. John already knew the best way to get his youngest to behave was to threaten Dean. That worked like a treat even though he hated himself every time he did it.

God if Mary could see him now. She would kick his ass her self.

"Are you ready Dean?" he asked praying for Dean to say something, anything to him but the boy remained silent, shifting his shoulder beneath John's hand. "Dean" Dean looked up, cold serious green eyes looking up to meet his with a look that chilled John.

Dean nodded once more, his gaze going to the car, a warm smile coming to his face as his eyes met Sam's. Sam was pressed against the window, his breath misting the glass, his eyes fixed on Dean, never once did they move from the older boy to look at John. It was as though John didn't exist.

"Go then" Dean turned away from Sam, not bothering to look at John again as he stepped forward and walked towards the building, hands stuffed in his pockets, playing the part of a lost boy. John wondered whether Dean had ever been a boy.

He watched as Dean slipped into the building and said a little prayer for the son who hated him.

* * *

Author Note – _I know, proper short chapter and all but the others will be longer! This was only short because it was John's point of view._


	2. Chapter 2

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Two

Disclaimer – **None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me; I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note – **I have never wanted to hug Dean more in my life then I do after writing this chapter.**

Summary –** A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the hunting business once and for all. He'll do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law, and certainly not the fact he's a child. One way or another they will escape.**

Chapter Summary – **Dean enters the barn…**

* * *

Dean pushed the door closed behind him, staring into the darkness with large eyes. He licked his lips nervously, trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding against his ribs as though it was trying to escape his chest, his stomach was churning unpleasantly making him feel as though he was about to throw up. He wanted to fling open the door again, allowing the faint twilight glow from outside flood into the old barn as he ran back to the safety of the impala but he knew it couldn't do that. He had to stay and he had to finish the task he had been given.

His father had made it extremely clear that leaving the spirit free to roam about would mean that Sam was in danger from it, if it wasn't destroyed then it might go after Dean's younger brother or children just like him. Dean couldn't let that happen which meant he had to go on and find the bones just like his father had told him.

Find the bones, pour the stuff from the flask he had given him onto them and then light the match dropping it onto the grave. He promised that it would all be over once Dean had done that. The spirit would be gone and Sammy would be safe again. Dean would have done his job as Sam's older brother correctly.

Dean forced himself to stand up straight, jerking his shoulders back to steady himself. He breathed out silently, looking around him one more time before he crept forward. He kept his eyes trained on the shadows just like he had been taught. Supernatural beings liked the dark and tended to hide there waiting to pounce on unsuspecting people.

It was deadly silent in the barn; Dean couldn't hear anything other then the ragged sound of his own breathing. He swallowed, wiping his sweaty palm against his dirty jeans before he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small silver knife which he had taken from his father's weapon supply. He doubted his Father was missing it, he certainly hadn't said anything about it if he was.

Dean needed it more then he did anyway. If he was to keep Sammy safe then he needed a weapon, silver was good against most creatures at least that was what it said in his father's journal.

Dean crept to the corner where his father had said the grave was and looked down, his heart dropping. He had hoped that the bones would have been on the surface but they must have been buried, his father hadn't given him a shovel to use which meant he would have to use his hands. He considered going out and asking for one but pushed the thought away. That would have been seen as disobeying orders and his father had always made it clear that orders must always be obeyed.

Dropping to his knees, Dean began moving the dirt away with his hands.

It would soon be over.

He suddenly froze realising he was freezing, his breathe misting the air in front of him which meant one thing, he wasn't alone. Gripping the knife tightly in one hand, Dean raised his head, his breath catching when he realised the spirit was standing directly above him with a look on its face which made the blood in Dean's veins turn cold.

He glanced desperately towards the door but there was no sign of his father anywhere.

Dean cried out when the spirit wrenched his arm up and threw him away from the grave. For a minute Dean flew before he landed painfully onto the ground, his body rolling in the dirt until he came to a stop by a wooden support bean. His arm hurt sending shards of pain into his shoulder. He bit down on his lip trying not to cry because soldiers don't cry.

"Dean get the grave" Dean forced his head up, blinking foggily as his father burst into the barn, shooting rock salt at the spirit which disappeared with a painful screech. "Dean" Dean forced himself to his feet and stumbled back to the grave, falling down beside it and digging frantically, ignoring the pain which was growing with each passing second. A cry of relief past his lips when he realised he had hit the remains. He pulled out the silver flask his father had given to him in the car and began pouring it over the bones.

A scream froze him into place.

He looked up towards the door with a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. He would recognise that scream anywhere.

Sammy.

Sammy needed him.

"Dean burn the bones" his father roared at him "Burn them now" Dean didn't have time to answer as his father raced out of the barn, the sound of a shot gun going off disrupting the quiet of the night.

Dean had been too slow; the spirit had gotten to Sammy.

A cry of despair erupted from him before he forced himself to act, pouring as much of the clear liquid over the bones as he could before he stood up and away from it, trying to block everything out. He fumbled with the matches taking a few attempts to light one before he threw it on the bones.

His arms automatically came up to cover his face when they went up with a whooshing sound. A desperate scream assaulted his ears before there was silence. Dean lowered his arms, gasping at the pain the movement caused before he looked around, his eyes focusing on the fire burning merrily away in front of him.

Dean moved, running to the door and yanking it open, he raced back to the car.

His father was kneeling by it, gripping Sam tightly, rocking him against him. Dean's eyes automatically went to his brother's back, horror filling him when he saw the bloody scratch marks through the shredded remains of Sam's shirt.

"Sammy" he called, coming to a stop. A second later his arms were full of a crying Sam clinging to him. Dean held him, humming to him under his breath as he attempted to sooth him.

"It hurts Dean" Sam wailed.

Dean tightened his arms around Sam, silently promising him self one thing.

This would never happen again.

* * *

Author Note – **Anyone else want to hug Sam and Dean? Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Three

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I just want to give Dean a big squishy hug!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the hunting business once and for all. He'll do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law, and certainly not the fact that he's a child. One way or another they will escape**

Chapter Summary

**Dean and Sam get their wounds treated…**

* * *

Dean didn't let go off Sam until they were back in the motel room, he couldn't even if he had wanted to. His brother clung to him, head buried in Dean's neck as small skinny arms wrapped tightly around him. Dean tried to comfort him, stroking the uninjured part of his back while humming softly to him, anything he knew to try and calm his brother down.

John ignored them, racing through the empty streets back to their motel as though the hounds of hell were after them.

Dean ignored him back focused solely on his brother. He had let Sam down back in the barn, he hadn't been quick enough to help him but he was going to make sure that never happened again. Sam would never get hurt because of something he had done. If only he had been quicker to find the bones then Sam would never have been hurt. His shoulder gave a painful throb as though to remind him that he had been injured the hunt as well but he ignored it. The pain was nothing more then he deserved.

"Come on Dean" Dean glanced up to see that they had come to a stop outside the motel they were staying at. He looked to the door to see their Dad by the door, holding his arms out for Sam "Pass me your brother" Dean's arms tightened automatically, his eyes narrowing slightly as he searched the dark eyes looking at him. "There's no time Dean, We need to treat your brother now to make sure those injuries don't become infected, you don't want Sam to be in more pain then he has to be right?"

Dean grimaced, shaking his head as he shuffled towards the door, Sam clinging tightly to him, whimpering softly under his breath due to the jarring movement.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry" he murmured, loosening his hold and allowing their father to take his brother from him. The minute Sam was lifted into their father's arms he began wailing loudly, tears and snot trailing down his face as he held his arms out to Dean, hands clutching at the air making it clear who he wanted to be with.

Dean swallowed hard, forcing a shaky smile onto his face as he came to his feet. He staggered slightly but ignored it, twisting so he could slam the door closed behind him.

"Lock up Dean" Dean held his hand out and caught the keys which was dropped into them, his gaze fixed on Sam as the younger boy was taken away from him towards their room.

"Deanie, DEANIE" the younger boy screamed causing Dean to wince.

This was his fault.

He quickly locked up the impala, checking the doors to make sure they were secure before he ran across the gravel car park towards the door which had been left partially open for him. He slipped through the door, closing it behind him and automatically locking it.

"Dean I need your help" John remarked, as he tried to sooth a frantic Sam. Dean ignored him, hurrying to the bed and jumping onto it. He laid his body next to Sam's gathering him up in his arms so Sam's back was facing John and ran his hand over Sam's light brown hair as though he was petting a cat.

"It's ok Sammy, its ok" he commented softly.

"Deanie" Sam responded on a sigh, his hand clutching at the material of Dean's shirt as he dropped his forehead onto Dean's shoulder. Dean sucked in a breath as his vision blackened for a moment, he clung to consciousness by the skin of his teeth, hissing slightly as Sam moved his head against his injured shoulder trying to get into a comfortable position "Deanie it hurts" the younger boy whimpered against him.

"I know Sammy" Dean said "But Dad is gonna make you all better now, just lie there ok?" Sam nodded his head, his body stilling as he waited.

"This will hurt Sam I'm afraid but just be brave, it will soon be over" John remarked, resting his hand against Sam's shoulder.

Dean closed his eyes at the sound of Sam's cry of pain as the antiseptic went on the marks. He winced when Sam's grip on him tightened enough that Dean was sure he was going to be left with bruises.

He kept his eyes closed and his grip tight on Sam.

He wasn't sure if he slept or just drifted but the next thing he knew was when a burning pain hit him, he whimpered trying to move away from it when a hand steadied him.

"It's ok Dean" John's voice said sounding as though it was coming from far away, for a moment Dean was almost soothed by the sound. "I'm just dealing with your wound. Sam is asleep next to you" Dean nodded, gritting his teeth and remaining silent. "Good boy" John said resting his hand against Dean's hair for a moment before he moved away.

Dean kept his eyes shut until he heard the front door close and the sound of footsteps drift away. Lifting his head he glanced around unsurprised to see that the room was empty.

He shook his head, turning so he was facing Sam and rested an arm around him.

He had plans to make.

* * *

Author Notes

**Hugs all around for Sam and Dean! Bless them**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Four

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter, sorry its so short but a lot of these chapters will be**

**I hope you enjoy it though**

Over all Summary

**A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the hunting business once and for all. He'd do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law and certainly not the fact that he's a child. One way or another they will escape.**

Chapter Summary

**Search and you shall find…**

* * *

The first thing Dean did was check on Sam. The younger boy was lying next to him; his breathing steady and even as he lightly sucked his thumb. His cheeks were red and Dean could still see the marks of tears on his cheeks but he seemed ok. He reached out and touched the back of his hand to Sam's forehead thankful to feel coolness beneath his skin. He knew from experience that heat normally was the first sign of an infection.

He touched his own skin but he felt normal.

He moved his arm experimentally and hissed slightly and the pain the action caused. Perhaps the spirit had caused some muscle damage when she had thrown him. Dean could remember reading a book about injuries at Bobby's house. He had read it through once, reading with a torch under the covers and memorising each word to memory so he could use it just in case Sammy needed him or became sick and they didn't know what it was. Dean had always been lucky that he could read something just once and remember it all.

He shuffled off of the bed, landing lightly on his feet and turned to watch Sam for a moment longer to ensure the other boy stayed asleep. Sam often had the habit of waking up the minutes Dean was out of bed and that was the last thing Dean needed now, Sam needed his rest so he could heal and Dean needed this time to put his plan into action.

He glanced towards the bathroom just to be certain that their Dad hadn't gone into their instead of outside but it appeared empty as was their father bed.

Dean shook his head and crept across the room to where their Dad kept his duffle bag. He unzipped it, wincing at how loud the noise of the zipper was in the otherwise silent room. He paused, looking back towards Sam as the other boy made a snuffling sound, turning on the bed and snuggling back down with a thankful sigh which soon became a snore.

Dean breathed out slowly turning back to the bag and peering into it.

There were clothes, the smell of which caused Dean's nose to wrinkle up in distaste, his Dad's journal was thrown on top though Dean didn't dare to touch it, it was their Dad's most precious possession he would have known the instant it was gone. There were bottles of stuff, pens, papers all covered with his Dad's messy unreadable handwriting, combs.

Dean stopped reaching in and pulling out the wicked looking knife.

He stared at it, swallowing hard, the blade was shiny and he could tell just by looking at it how sharp it was. It was knife made for killing. Dean tightened his hand on the pearly handle and let out his breath slowly.

The sound of footsteps coming towards the door spurred him into panicky action. He quickly did the bag up and shoved it back to where it was before he ran across the room, jumping on the bed, his heart pounding as he pushed the knife under his pillow and got under the cover. Closing his eyes just as the door reopened letting in their father.

Dean heard the sound of footsteps by his bed and waited, trying to keeping his breathing steady and deep so it looked as though he was sleeping.

He didn't know how long their Dad stood watching them but he eventually moved away allowing Dean to breathe a sigh of relief.

He reached under the table and wrapped his hand around the handle again.

He now had a weapon.

* * *

Author Note

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be up over the weekend but we shall see…**


	5. Chapter 5

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Five

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I know the chapters for this story are fairly short but they sort of need to be for it to work. I don't want to make them long and overcomplicated for the sake of more words when its perfect as it is if that makes sense. Not that I don't write long chapters, I've been known to do it but only when the need for it is actually there.**

**Just in case I haven't mentioned it before Dean is currently nine in this story while Sam is five.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy my newest offering for you!**

Over all Summary

**A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the hunting business once and for all. He'd do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law and certainly not the fact that he's a child. One way or another they will escape.**

Chapter Summary

**John goes away on a hunting trip leaving Dean in charge…**

* * *

"I'm only going to be gone a few days Dean, three at the most. You stay here with your brother and you make sure nothing happens to him ok? If anything tries to get in the door then you shoot first and ask questions later, understood?"

Dean looked up at his father and nodded once.

He didn't know why John bothered going through this routine every time he went on a hunt, he always said the same thing, word by word until Dean knew it off by heart and could recite it even managing to put the emphasis on the same words as John did.

"Yes Sir" he responded, his eyes narrowing when John reached out and ran his hand over his hair, a soft look coming to his eyes as he looked down at Dean. Dean forced himself to meet the older man's eyes knowing from experience that John considered looking away as a sign of weakness.

"Good, I knew I could count on you. Let Sammy know I've gone when he wakes up" he said quietly, looking towards the bed where Sam lay sleeping, his thumb stuck in his mouth. Dean saw John's eyes narrow at that and attracted his attention before he decided that he would have to do something about it. Sam had little comfort in the world and Dean wasn't going to let one of the things which he did have be taking away from him, not until he was older anyway.

"You should go" the young boy said, looking towards the door. "I'll deal with the salt lines once you're outside" he announced. John nodded.

"Don't forget the-"

"Windows" Dean interrupted. "All of them including the bathroom one" he looked once again to the door before he headed over to the kitchen area and opened up one of the cupboards, aware of his father watching him as he pulled out the big bag of salt they kept with them at all times. There were already salt lines at all the entrances but they had been put out last night and it would be easy enough for them to have been disturbed slightly. Dean would take no chances when it came to Sam.

"Good boy" John said again looking awkward as he reached up and ran his hand through his dark hair. "I sometimes forget that you know all of these things. Hell of a thing to know at nine" Dean remained silent knowing there was nothing he could say. Their father did this occasionally suddenly becoming wracked with guilt over the life he was forcing them to lead. Dean didn't believe it; if he had really felt guilty then he would have left them with Bobby where they had their own room which Bobby had allowed them to decorate. They could have gone to one school and actually made friends instead of being moved around the country as though they were extra pieces of luggage.

"Bye" Dean said pointedly, adjusted the heavy salt in his arms. John stared at him for a moment, his eyes scanning his face as though he was trying to memorise it before he turned and looked to Sam again.

"Goodbye Dean, I love you" Dean nodded but remained silent watching as John's shoulders sagged for a moment before they straightened and he turned to the door, reaching down and snagging his duffle bag from the floor. "Keep the doors locked, there's emergency money in the drawer if you need it but I've made sure you've got plenty of food and drink" he said indicating the side of the room where there were three large brown bags crammed full of stuff. Dean glanced at them, looking back to the door in time to see John slip out closing the door behind him.

Dean walked over to it and turned the lock knowing his Dad would stay on the other side of the door until he heard that familiar sound. Sure enough when Dean pressed his ear against the wood he could hear the sound of his father walking away followed shortly by the familiar purr of the impala engine. He quickly poured the salt across the doorway before he checked the windows pleased to see that they look undisturbed.

He put the salt back into the cupboard before he peered into the drawer, a small smile coming to his face as he saw the thick wad of money John has left them. That would be helpful.

He began looking through the bag of food seeing what John had got them; he must have gone to the shops earlier that morning because the food was still cool. He put the stuff which needed to be kept cold in the small fridge which was stuffed in the corner of the room giving off a comforting humming sound.

"Deanie?" Dean turned away from the bags to look towards the bed, a smile coming to his face when he saw that Sam was awake and sitting up, his hair stuck up in all directions as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

Dean abandoned his task and hurried across the room to his brother, climbing on the bed and sitting crossed leg opposite him, a slight smile coming to his face when Sam copied his position.

"Sleep well?" he asked tilting his head when Sam nodded looking around the room. "Dad has gone on another trip; he won't be back until three days time"

Sam nodded his head looking unsurprised by the news before turning back to look at Dean with wide hazel eyes.

"I'm hungry" he said, his face falling into a small pout.

"I've got cereal" Dean offered. "Unless you want some scrambled eggs on toast?" Sam considered his question before he shrugged.

"Cereal Deanie" Dean nodded and hopped down off the bed heading towards the small kitchen area where he had put the cereal. "Deanie?" Dean stopped and turned to look at him with a questioning look. "I'm glad you're here with me"

Dean smiled.

"I'm always going to be here Sammy and I'm always gonna look after you" Sam smiled

"You promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

Author Note

**Next chapter should be up next weekend though I'm not sure what day yet!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Things are progressing nicely **

**Thanks for taking the time to read my work, its much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken much longer then I originally said it would be.**

**Real life has been getting in the way quite a lot and I haven't been in the best of health either which has effected how long exactly I can sit in front of a computer. So I'm really sorry about that. I'm hoping to update quickly next time round but if I cant then please be patient with me. The ideas and desire to write hasn't gone, I've just got to wait for the old health to get on the same page as them.**

**Chapter is short but most of the chapters in this story will be short.**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

Over all Summary

**A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the hunting business once and for all. He'd do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law and certainly not the fact that he's a child. One way or another they will escape.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean asks Sam an important question…**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Sam watched his brother Dean move around the small kitchen area with a bored look on his face, his head was tilted to the side as he swung his legs to and fro on the kitchen chair he was perched on. He had wanted to eat his breakfast cereal on the bed but Dean had insisted that he got up and that they ate together on the kitchen table. He had that look on his face which meant that he wasn't going to accept any arguments about it.

Sam didn't really mind, Dean always let him watch the television while they ate their breakfast and if the place they were staying at didn't have a television then Dean would often read to him from the book he was currently reading trying to keep him entertained. Sam liked it when there was no television because he liked listening to the sound of his brother's voice; it made him feel safe the same way that Dean's smile or the way he would ruffle his hair or give him a hug made Sam feel safe and protected. He wouldn't tell Dean that though because he knew his brother would get embarrassed and then he might stop doing all those things and Sam didn't want that to happen

He didn't know why they had to bother with their Dad, he was rarely there for them and when he was then things became weird and Sam hated it. Their Dad would appear from out of the blue and he would always end up shouting at them or being mean to them, Dean had told him that he didn't mean it and that he was just sad but Sam didn't believe him. Their Dad was just mean and that was it in his eyes.

He always made Sam train as well and Sam hated it, he didn't want to learn how to fight, he just wanted to read or watch the television and spend time with Dean drawing, his Dad would always raise his voice with him as well telling him he was doing it wrong and that he needed to pay better attention and be prepared or he could end up hurting him self and hurting Dean.

The first time he had said that Sam had burst into tears at the thought of being responsible for his brother being in pain. He hadn't wanted that so he had tried harder but it still hadn't been good enough and he had been sent to bed without any food. He had been starving and crying into his pillow when he felt a familiar hand rubbing circles on his lower back, he had moved his head to the side, sniffing to see Dean lying next to him, holding out a piece of buttered bread to him, Sam took it nodding when Dean put a finger over his mouth to indicate that Sam needed to be quiet over it.

Sam knew that Dean didn't want him to be trained either, he had heard Dean argue with their Dad about it once but it was a fight he had lost. Their Dad would make Dean watch the training telling him that it was for their own good and that Dean needed to accept that there was a good chance that Sam would end up hurt and that Dean needed to make sure he didn't fall to pieces if and when it happened. Dean hadn't replied he had just stood there, watching Sam like a hawk, his small hand curling into a fist as he waited for the training session to end. It had lasted forever to Sam who had just wanted to run across the room and throw his arm around Dean and cry knowing his brother would protect him.

He had to do it though, Dean had told him that they always had to obey their father when he was there and so Sam did his best to because Dean had told him to and Dean was never wrong in his eyes.

"Here you go Sammy, eat up" Dean remarked, placing a bowl of cereal and a banana in front of Sam. Sam stared down at the banana, picking it up gingerly as though it was a bomb ready to go off in his hand before he moved his gaze to Dean giving him an unhappy look.

"Deanie" he whined, pouting when Dean reached over and patted his shoulder.

"No looking at me like that" he stated. "I know you don't like bananas Sam but they're good for you so just try and eat half of it ok?" Sam breathed out noisily, looking at the banana before he nodded.

"Fine but they are yucky" he stated bluntly before looking back at Dean with a hopeful look. "Can we have the TV on please?" he asked

"Sure thing" Dean responded. "Let me move it slightly over so you can have a better view of it" Sam nodded, digging his spoon into the bowl and lifting it to his mouth, a pleased sound escaping his mouth when he realised that Dean had put little raisins in the bowl as well. Sam loved raisins.

He turned his gaze to the older boy, watching as Dean moved the TV around so it was facing him; he ducked his head around the back of the TV clearly checking something out before his head reappeared. He noticed Sam's look and smiled at him, pushing him self to his feet and switching the TV on for him.

"Oooooo the turtles are on Deanie" Sam said with a grin, kicking his feet against his chair in excitement.

"Your favourite" Dean answered, coming over to the table and slipping into the chair next to Sam's. Sam glanced over at him noticing that Dean looked unusually serious, his gaze fixed on his bowl though he hadn't started eating yet. Sam frowned, he hated that expression because it meant that Dean was upset over something and Sam didn't want his brother to be upset over anything. Dean glanced up at his and raised an eyebrow. "You finished already?" he asked curious, Sam shook his head.

"No Deanie" he said, he stared at the bowl for a moment before he spoke. "You'd be Leonardo or Raphael" he stated with a nod. Dean looked at the screen for a moment, a small smile coming to his face before he turned back to Sam.

"And who exactly would you be?" he asked curiously. Sam considered the question carefully.

"Donatello because I'm really, really smart right?" he asked, Dean nodded.

"Very smart Sammy, you're the smartest boy I know" he replied. Sam beamed at him, if Dean said he was smart then he must have been. "We'll have to try and get you some more books to read won't we" he remarked causing Sam to nod his head.

"Yep lots of book Deanie" he replied happily.

There was a comfortable silence between them while they both focused on their food which was eventually broken by Dean when he put his spoon into his empty bowl.

"Sammy do you like moving around all the time?" he asked. Sam blinked, looking over at him, surprised to see that the serious look was back again, he shrugged.

"Nope" he answered.

"Would you like to stop?" Dean pressed, a slight frown coming to his face. Sam nodded.

"I want us to go back to Uncle Bobby's Deanie, we had our own room there and it was awesome. Can we go back there soon?" he asked hopefully. Dean watched him for a moment before he smiled.

"Yeah Sam, we can go back there real soon"

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read **

"Yeah Sam, we can go back there real soon"


	7. Chapter 7

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter ready for you all to read!**

**Once again it's a short chapter but that's how this story is gonna go I'm afraid.**

**This story will probably be updated again in about two weeks though you never know I might get inspired and be able to produce another one sooner. Having so many work in process can be strangely draining so just bear with me. Updates are most definitely coming, just at a slightly slowly pace them before.**

**Anyway please enjoy**

Over all Summary

**A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the hunting business once and for all. He'd do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law and certainly not the fact that he's a child. One way or another they will escape.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean has some doubts…**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Dean stared down at his soggy cereal, his thoughts whirling chaotically around his head as he tried desperately to figure out the best plan of action to fulfil his plan. He knew he had to get them out of this life style and away from their father before something terrible happened to Sam, they had to get to Bobby's house, a place where they had both been safe for once. It was where Sam had said he wanted to go and it was where Dean would somehow get him to.

And yet he knew that if he did manage to take Sam to Bobby's house then Bobby was likely to ring their father to let them know he had them and then their father would come all the way to South Dakota to drag them back kicking and screaming if that was what it took. Dean had only one chance of getting this right, if he failed then it would be Sammy who would pay the price with him and Dean couldn't allow that to happen. Whatever happened he had to keep Sam safe from all danger, including from their father's temper.

Perhaps he could get them to Bobby and strike a deal with their father while Bobby was there. Maybe if another adult was in the room watching what was happening then John would have no choice but to listen to what Dean was saying to him, perhaps he would realised just how serious the situation was if they simply disappeared from where he had left them. Dean needed to head to an adult he trusted, one who could help him. If it wasn't Bobby then he didn't know who they could trust.

It had to be Bobby there was no other option.

Dean frowned, rubbing at his forehead. All these thoughts and worries were beginning to give him a headache.

"I've finished Deanie" Dean blinked, turning his head so he could look at Sam, his worry banished at the sight of Sam's wide grin at him.

"Let's see" Dean commented, raising and eyebrow when Sam picked up his bowl carefully and tilted it towards Dean so that Dean could see that it was empty of food.

"What about the banana Sammy, did you eat that like I told you to?" Dean asked, pushing his half eaten breakfast away from him and coming to his feet, taking the empty bowl from Sam and heading over to the small kitchen area so he could dump it into the sink to wash up later when Sam was suitably occupied with something else.

"I ate most of it but it was yucky Dean" Sam stated, Dean glanced back over his shoulder, his gaze on the banana which Sam was holding up for him to see, a pleading look on his face. Dean turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the side, tilting his head to the left in a considering fashion before he sighed and shrugged.

"Fine" he said watching as Sam's face broke into a grin at his words. "You've eaten enough fro now Sammy but you'll be finishing that banana for your mid morning snack" he stated firmly, ignoring the way Sam's face fell at his words. He took the banana from his brother, wrapping the skin around it to help keep it fresh before he placed it on the kitchen counter turning back to look at Sam who's eyes had gone back to the television. It looked as though Transformers was on. "Come on Sam time to get dressed" he said. Sam nodded, sliding off his chair and heading over to the bed he had been sleeping in.

Dean followed him, lifting the small bag which held Sam's belonging onto the bed and unzipping it. He glanced back over his shoulder, looking out of the window, his attention fixed on the overcast sky with a slight frown before he turned back to his task at hand and picked out a pair of comfortable jeans and a long sleeve grey t-shirt for his brother to wear.

"I don't want to wear that top Deanie, its boring." Sam whined "I want to wear my batman one." Dean rolled his eyes before he looked again through the back, pulling out the t-shirt in question and dropping it on the bed.

"You can wear the batman over this top Sammy, its gonna be chilly outside" Dean remarked, patting his hand against the one he had already placed on the bed, he turned his gaze to Sam who was looking at both t-shirts thoughtfully as though he was trying to work out whether Dean's suggestion was a good one or not. "Are you going to be ok dressing yourself?" he asked, smiling when Sam's lower lip shot out, his eyebrows meeting together in a frown.

"I'm not a baby anymore Deanie, I can dress my self just fine." He scoffed at him, shaking his head as he grabbed the pair of jeans Dean had laid out on the bed for him. He was about to pull them on when Dean stopped him.

"Underwear comes first Sammy, you know that" he stated, rolling his eyes again and handing Sam a fresh pair before he headed back to the kitchen area and to the drawer which the money their father had left them was stored.

He pulled it out, looking at the large wad of cash in his hand. There had to be at least two hundred dollars for them which was more then enough for what he needed, it definitely could get them transportation into the next town.

He breathed out, his hand tightening on the money as he felt his resolve waver slightly.

Was doing this really the best thing for Sam? Perhaps it was better for him to wait until their father came back from his latest hunt and try and speak to him, if he hadn't been drinking then there was a chance, however faint it might be, that he would listen to him this time. Maybe he would agree to send Sam to Bobby's to stay while Dean remained with John and hunted with him. Dean would happily do it if it meant that their Dad agreed to Sam staying with Bobby. Dean would miss him but he could put up with the loneliness if it meant that Sam would be safe and happy where he wanted to be.

All Dean wanted was for his brother to be happy, nothing else mattered.

Dean turned towards his brother, opening his mouth to speak when he suddenly stopped his mouth closing as his gaze landed on his brother's injured back, an injury which should never had happened because Sam should never have been brought with them to the barn the previous night. Dean had begged their father to leave Sam in the motel room, safe and protected by the salt lines which would have kept any spirit away from him but the older man had refused stating that he knew better then Dean and if Dean simply obeyed his orders then his brother would be completely fine.

The man wouldn't listen to him.

If Dean spoke to him then he would simply ignore him the same way he always did. Worse then that there was a chance that the older man would realise that Dean was up to something and Dean couldn't allow that. Their father couldn't know.

"I'm done" Sam stated happily as he turned to face Dean with a proud smile on his face.

Dean nodded, glancing down at the t-shirt and rolled his eyes, stepping towards Sam with a shake of his head.

"You've got your t-shirt on the wrong way Sammy!" he stated with a sigh. "Get your arms up" Sam pulled a face at the order but obeyed it, allowing Dean to pull his t-shirt off. He turned it the right way round and put it on his brother properly, running a hand over Sam's light hair to smooth it down. "Go and brush your teeth Sam and then grab your coat, we're going out."

Sam's eyes lit up at Dean's statement.

"We're going out?" he repeated excitedly causing Dean to smile as he nodded

"That's what I said, I've got a few things to do but how about we go and get an ice cream once its finished and go to the park?" he offered, Sam nodded. "Good go and do your teeth" he said, calling after his brother as Sam turned and hurried towards the bathroom.

Dean bit down on his lower lip, looking after Sam.

This was the right thing to do, he just knew it.

* * *

Author Note

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Escape

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter for you.**

**I know it's been a while but between health and trying to dent Witch Hunt and Reunion as well as attempting to have a social and romantic life it's been… well difficult getting everything done but I'm hoping that this new update once a month on certain stories will be better then nothing.**

**It might sound twisted but I'm loving writing this story because it allows me to focus most of my attention on the brother's relationship with each other before real life got in the way and warped it. **

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – When Sam is injured on a hunt Dean takes matters into his own hands. He is getting both him and his brother out of the hunting business once and for all. He'd do whatever it takes and nothing will stop him, not his father, not the law and certainly not the fact that he's a child. One way or another they will escape.**

Chapter Summary

**After Dean is sure that Sammy knows the rules he takes him shopping.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Now you remember what the rules are, right Sammy?" Dean demanded, stopping with his hand on the door handle as he turned to face his younger brother with a stern expression on his face. Sam nodded his head, a wide smile clearly unaffected by Dean's look.

"Yep Deanie, I do" he replied happily. Dean nodded his head and went to open the door but stopped him self as he turned back to Sam with a suspicious look.

"In that case Sammy, tell me what are the rules then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow when the smile fell from Sam's face.

"What?" Sam said blinking up at him, his lower lip jutting out in a classic Sam Winchester pout, Dean barely resisted rolling his eyes at his brother expression, he would have thought that Sam would have realised that it no longer had the same effect on him as it had done once upon a time. Now Dean was immune to it, a small mercy which he was thankful for each and every day.

"The rules Sammy, the ones you say you remember? I want you to tell me what they are and I promise you we're not going anywhere until you tell me all four of them. I can wait all day if need be, I'm not bothered about having an ice cream after all." Sam's eyes widened, the semi defiant expression falling from his face at Dean's veiled threat, as though it had never existed in the first place.

"No, no Deanie" he said, waving his arms to the side of him as though he was trying to take off in his agitation. "I remember them, I promise I remember all of them, all four."

"Good" Dean said with a nod. "In that case tell me what they are. The sooner you do Sammy, the sooner we can go outside, deal with my business and then go to the park to have a go on the slide you saw the other day, you know the really swirly one that was really high" Sam nodded with a look of excitement.

"I know the one" he exclaimed, his face scrunching up as he clearly cast his mind back to what Dean had said to him while they had been getting ready. Dean waited, leaning his body against the back of the door with a silent sigh. "Ok" Sam said. "I know, rule number one is to not let go of your hand while we're on the pavement or in the shops, the only time I'm allowed to let go of your hand is when we're safe in the playground in the park."

"Very good Sammy" Dean praised, allowing a small smile to come to his mouth, the sight of Dean's smile seemed to spur Sam on because he continued to speak, holding up two of his fingers on his right hand.

"Rule number two is that when we're in the park I do not leave your sightline at all" Dean nodded, making a motion for Sam to continue. Another finger joined the two raised ones on Sam's hand. "Rule number three is that I do not talk to anyone even if they talk to me, if any one tries then I scream out your name and you'll hear me and you'll come running for me."

"Just one more rule to go Sammy and then we're out of here" he said. Sam reached up, pulling at his lower lip as he frowned before his face lit up.

"I know it" he stated brightly as he clapped his hands together with a smile. "If we get separated then I take the mobile you've packed in my bag and I press down on one"

"What happens when you press one Sam?" Dean asked.

"Uncle Bobby will answer the phone, I'm to tell him I'm in trouble and where I am and then erm I come back here, lock all the door and hide in the cupboard under the sink and I don't open it for anyone because only good people can open it" Dean nodded.

"Yep, that symbol I drew on the doors will keep you safe" he promised, pushing him self from the door, "Come here" he said, rolling his eyes when Sam bounded up to him. Dean quickly buttoned Sam's coat which the younger boy had managed to mess up before he smiled at him. "Let's go" he said, turning and opening the door. He felt his pocket making sure he had the key before he ushered Sam out of the room into the sunlight. It was a bright day but chilly making Dean glad that he had insisted that Sam wore a coat regardless of the temper tantrum Sam pulled over it.

He closed the door and locked it, zipping his own coat up and looking around him carefully. He patted his side where he had placed the knife he had taken from his Dad's bag before he reached down and took Sam's hand in his, walking him across the car park towards the main road which would lead to the central part of a town, the part which would hopefully be able to sell Dean the stuff he would need for their upcoming journey.

He had made good use of his time making a list of everything he could possibly think of that they would need, from sleeping bags to medicine he was pretty sure he had thought of it all.

Sam skipped beside him, gripping his hand tightly as he tunelessly hummed to him self. For a moment Dean almost felt envious of how light hearted Sam was. It must have been so simple for the other boy to just rely on Dean to shoulder every burden which came along. Dean sighed and shook his head.

This was his job.

If he didn't have Sam to look after then he was nothing, Dean's job was to protect Sam and he was going to make sure he did it to the best of his ability.

"Where are we going Deanie?" Sam demanded, after they had been walking down the road for three minutes.

"I told you before Sammy" Dean said absently, his eyes constantly looking around him for anything which might have appeared slightly wrong. "I've got some shopping to do in town."

"What kind of shopping?" Sam asked curiously, tilting his head to the side before he reached up and brushed his hair from his eyes. Dean glanced at the action with a slight frown, he'd have to find a place to get Sam's hair cut, it was seriously too long at the moment.

"For sleeping bags" Dean remarked, smiling when Sam's face brightened at the thought.

"Sleeping bag like they have on TV when people sleep over other people's houses?" he said. Dean nodded.

"That's right" he confirmed. "I'm getting one for you and one for me but it's our little secret okay Sammy."

"Ooooooooo a secret just between us?" Sam repeated a look of awe coming to his face as his hand tightened on Dean's.

"Yep, just you and me will know so you can't tell Dad or Uncle Bobby okay?" Sam nodded.

"Okay" he replied happily. They walked in silence for a moment before Sam spoke.

"Deanie" he said curiously. Dean's eyes closed briefly, recognising Sam's tone as the one he always used when he was about to unleashed dozens of questions at Dean, questions which he expected to be answered.

"Yes Sammy" Dean answered cautiously.

"Can I have a batman sleeping bag please? I really, really like batman" the younger boy stated. Dean shrugged.

"If they have one and if it's not too expensive then I'll think about it" he promised, rolling his eyes when Sam pulled a face at his answer.

"Can we use them at Uncle Bobby's house?"

"That's the plan Sammy" he said, coming to a stop outside of a shop. He glanced at it, swallowing deeply and ignoring the butterflies which were erupting in the pit of his stomach making him feel slightly queasy. He tightened his grip on Sam as his eyes moved across the display. It looked like one of those survival shops which their Dad was always taking them into when he needed to buy a new weapons. Shops which had countless of different types of sleeping bags from what he could remember.

"Is this the place we're buying them from Deanie?" Sam demanded.

Dean bit down on his lip and breathed out loudly before he turned to Sam and nodded.

"Yeah Sammy this is the place"

Dean looked back at the doorway and stood straighter, holding his head up and walking confidently up to the door.

He had a job to do.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read **


End file.
